


Couldn't Stop It

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [21]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Desperation, Gen, Humiliation, Omorashi, Watersports, Wetting, mild hyungwonho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:30:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Hyungwon wakes up from a nap with the most intense need to pee he'd ever felt in his life.[Hyungwon omorashi/wetting + mild Hyungwonho]





	Couldn't Stop It

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "Hyungwon + omorashi [desperation + wetting/Hyungwonho optional]"
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

Hyungwon could admit to taking every single opportunity he was given to take a nap. Right now, he was drowsily stumbling back to the dorm after a schedule, having not gotten much sleep the night before and feeling exhausted. He was currently wearing a pair of tight black jeans and belt that hugged his legs and were a little too small along the hips, along with a loose button-down shirt. The other members were probably going to try to get some work done, as they had around two hours of free-time before their next schedule, but Hyungwon was dead-set on getting a nap in. Gazing up at the top bunk he called his bed, Hyungwon blinked, barely even considering sleeping there, instead opting for the large, comfy bed that wasn’t a ladder away- Hoseok’s. He didn’t think twice about it as he crawled into Hoseok’s familiar bed, sighing contentedly at how relaxed he already felt.

The tall, slender man drifted off into a much-needed rest, sleeping for about an hour before waking up suddenly. He shifted his legs and attempted to change positions, bladder sending him a sharp pang at the motion- Hyungwon needed to pee, and judging by how intense the feeling was, he needed to pee pretty bad. But Hoseok’s bed was so comfortable, and warm… he didn’t want to get up and walk across the ice-cold tiles of the bathroom. Hyungwon opted for the easier route, and fell back asleep as he was still pondering the notion of getting up. 

The second time Hyungwon woke up, the need to pee was much stronger. He bit his lip, realizing with a sigh that his belt was digging harshly into his stomach, right around his bladder, only exacerbating the pain. He sighs frustratedly, angry that there was something coming between him and his precious sleep, and tries his best to ignore it for as long as possible. At another wave of desperation, Hyungwon groans in defeat, quickly getting up out of bed, eyes widening and hands rapidly moving to clutch his crotch, heart racing in panic. 

Hyungwon had almost wet himself right here in his bedroom. He felt pathetic and childish, wondering how he could let himself get to such a state, still pinching the tip of his cock to prevent the flow of urine from streaming out. He spent the next couple of seconds collecting himself, exhaling slowly and shakily as he straightened up his posture, letting go of his crotch when he was confident in his own self-control again.

He begins to tentatively walk out of his room, his steps slow as he tries not to do anything to make his bladder give out on him. He can tell he looks clearly out-of-it, and hopes he doesn’t run into any of his members along the way. Waddling up to the nearest bathroom, Hyungwon lets out a long, deep groan as he realizes that its already occupied. He decides to knock on it anyway.

“…Yes?” a voice called out from the other side of the door, and Hyungwon sighs as he recognizes the voice as Hyunwoo’s. His leader had a bad habit of spending an ungodly amount of time on the toilet, and Hyungwon knew he couldn’t wait on him indefinitely- he needed to pee _now_. 

“Nothing hyung, I just need to use the bathroom,” Hyungwon replied, and Hyunwoo made a noise of acknowledgement. Gripping his crotch as he felt another wave of desperation hit him, Hyungwon bit his plump lip, knowing he had to start moving towards the other bathroom.

“Ah, well, I’m gonna be a while,” Hyunwoo replied, and Hyungwon barely managed to spit out a reply, voice breathy as he started walking away from the bathroom door, heading towards the bathroom on the other side of the dorm. To get there, he’d have to pass through the kitchen… Hyungwon was worried he would run into some of the other members, and tried to steady himself as best as he could as he began his journey.

Walking with light, quiet steps into the kitchen, Hyungwon glanced around, only noticing the silhouette of Changkyun in the living room. He was probably just eating ramen by himself again, and Hyungwon knew that if he didn’t make any noise, the younger boy probably wouldn’t turn around. Luckily, he made it through the small room without attracting any attention, and Hyungwon breathed a sigh of relief as he arrived outside the other bathroom. His relief didn’t last for long, though, as he heard the distinct sound of a shower running on the other side of the door. Hyungwon bounced slightly in place, his dark hair falling into his eyes as he jiggled, trying to ignore the increasingly intense need to pee. He reached his hand up, knocking on the door. 

“Hyung…?” Hyungwon called out, already having an idea as to who was on the other side of the door. Not getting any reply, Hyungwon bites his lip, crossing his legs tight and jiggling in place, fingers curled against the bathroom door. His own impatience was outriding his usual behavior, and Hyungwon knocked on the door, harder this time. “Hyung!” he repeated, a little more strength in his voice.

“Eh? What is it?” Hoseok called out from inside the bathroom, and Hyungwon groaned tiredly. Of course it was Hoseok in the other bathroom- the man who took the longest showers out of all of them in the dorm. With this seemingly hopeless information, Hyungwon rested his forehead against the door, finding it harder and harder to hold back from just outright pissing himself. He’d never felt such a strong need to pee, and being put in a situation like this only made the feeling seem even more powerful.

“I need to use the bathroom,” Hyungwon replied, his cheeks flushing hotly at having to admit to such a base need with such a desperate voice. He was also aware of how loud he had to talk for his hyung to hear him, and with another jiggle of his crossed legs, Hyungwon glanced around the entryway of the bathroom, making sure none of the other members were around.

“Eh? Oh… is Hyunwoo still in the other bathroom?” Hoseok asked, and Hyungwon gripped his midsection, his bladder so full it was making his stomach feel bloated and swollen. He tried to steady his breathing as best as he could before replying.

“Yes,” he simply answered, and Hoseok hummed, the sound of soap bottles clanking together echoing in the bathroom. Hyungwon made the painful mistake of honing in on the sound of running water, and he slipped out a whimper, unable to resist the urge to grab his cock and pinch the tip, feeling as if he was on the verge of pissing himself at any moment. 

“I’ll be out in a few minutes, I’m almost done,” Hoseok replied, and Hyungwon breathed a sigh of relief, a bit worried about having to stand here for a few minutes with his bladder filled to capacity. He was pretty confident in his self-control, though, and continued to grip his crotch, legs crossed as he bounced in place. He tried thinking of anything to take his mind off the intense desperation, but kept getting distracted by the sound of water splashing out of the shower. Hyungwon now knew what it was like to have to listen to running water while he had to pee, and he hated every second of it. 

“Please hurry,” Hyungwon replied, but he knew it wasn’t loud enough for Hoseok to hear him. He briefly considered the thought of just barging into the bathroom and using the toilet with Hoseok still in there, his bladder beginning to control his mind. Hoseok was naked, yes, but he was still in the shower, and would hardly notice Hyungwon taking a quick pee in the toilet. It would only be for a second, and then Hyungwon could get on his merry way. Just as he was about to grab the doorknob and barge right on in, Hyungwon heard the shower turn off.

His plan for invading his hyung’s privacy ripped from under him, Hyungwon groaned, relaxing slightly from his position pressed against the bathroom door. At the suddenly loss of tension, Hyungwon whined embarrassedly as he feels himself squirt out a tiny stream of piss into his pants, instantly making a wet spot. He quickly tightened his grip on his cock, but it was too late, already having crossed that line and wet himself- even if it was only a tiny bit. His breath now coming out in strained, desperate pants, Hyungwon stares at the door, his free hand clenching against it for dear life. 

“Hyung, I need to go _now_ ,” Hyungwon pleaded, beyond humiliated for begging for the bathroom now that he’d already let out a tiny bit of piss. Hearing Hoseok stepping around in the bathroom, Hyungwon groans, bouncing in place. 

“Wonnie, I’m almost done, please be patient,” Hoseok replied from the other side of the door, unknowingly driving Hyungwon crazy. After letting out the tiniest amount of piss, Hyungwon’s need to pee was now 10x as intense as before, and he whimpered, his self-control slipping away. Feeling sweat form on his brow, Hyungwon wiped it off, cheeks on fire as he desperately clutched his cock, fingers pressed against the tiny wet spot on his crotch. 

Hyungwon can faintly hear the sound of somebody moving about in the kitchen, and tries to straighten his posture as best as he can. Despite his current dire situation, Hyungwon still didn’t want to be caught and questioned by other members, and felt his cheeks redden at the mere prospect of being questioned by somebody else about why he looked like such a mess. Sadly, Hyungwon’s attempt to look more presentable backfired, and he couldn’t stop his cock from letting out a longer stream of piss that lasted about two seconds, visibly dousing his crotch in wetness. He could smell pee now, and Hyungwon whimpered needily, hardly able to stop from just letting it all stream out and soak his pants in his own pee. His sounds had apparently attracted some attention and, still with his hands clutching his pee-covered crotch, Hyungwon’s head whipped over at the sound of a voice.

“Hyungwon-hyung? Are you okay?” Changkyun asked from the kitchen, peeking over towards the bathroom and blinking innocently over at the older boy. Hyungwon turned his body, trying to hide his humiliation from Changkyun as much as he could.

“I’m fine! Just waiting on the bathroom,” Hyungwon answered, his voice coming out far more strained than he intended. Obviously noticing Hyungwon’s current state, Changkyun nodded slowly, wondering if intervening in this situation would actually help the older boy at all. Deciding that it wouldn’t, he gave his hyung a small smile. 

“Alright,” Changkyun simply replies, walking away and giving the man his privacy. Apparently not learning from his past mistakes, Hyungwon allows himself to relax a little bit too much as Changkyun exits the scene, and lets out another burst of pee into his pants. This one was even harder to stop from getting out-of-hand, and Hyungwon gasps and moans in panic, realizing in a flurry that droplets were now falling onto the floor. He had to get into that bathroom before he really made a mess of himself.

Grabbing his crotch tightly, Hyungwon tries opening the door, twisting the doorknob quickly. Shocked to find the door locked, Hyungwon’s eyes widen, and he throws his head back at a powerful pang in his bladder, squirming in place as he tries again to open the door. 

“Hyung! Open it! _NOW!_ ” Hyungwon begs, voice coming out strained and just as desperate as he felt, and he clutches the doorframe for support, waiting for Hoseok to come to his rescue. Not really understanding what Hyungwon’s rush was, Hoseok slowly walks over to the door, tying on his robe before doing so. “Please, hyung, now!” Hoseok heard Hyungwon call out again, and he shakes his head, thinking his dongsaeng was just being overly dramatic. Regardless, Hoseok opens the door, stepping out of the way to let Hyungwon enter. 

Eyes widening at the sight of the toilet in the bathroom, Hyungwon quickly scrambles inside, pushing past the scantily clad man and standing in front of the toilet. His mind not able to catch up with his body, Hyungwon struggles to unfasten his painfully tight belt, fingers shaking hard as he finally is able to get it undone, but at that point- it was too late.

Hyungwon was pissing his pants, right here next to the toilet. His eyes rolled back in bliss, body trembling hard as he lets out a hard stream of piss completely soak his pants and create a puddle on the floor. He can hardly process the fact that he didn’t make it to the toilet, body blissing out from how _good_ it felt to finally pee, to finally release all that tension at once. Hyungwon stood there, long, satisfied moans dripping from his lips like honey as he pees in his pants. 

Beside him, Hoseok stares with wide, shocked eyes as he watches his friend degrade himself right next to him. He’d never seen Hyungwon so vulnerable in his entire life- his still sleep-tousled hair falling into his eyes as he peed himself. Hoseok had also never seen him look more beautiful in his life, pink cheeks, parted lips, pee-stained legs and all. He watched with rapt attention the way the pee trailed down Hyungwon’s thin legs, soaking his pants and creating a quickly-growing puddle beneath him. 

Hyungwon, after the first initial moments of blissful pants-wetting, starts to become more aware of his surroundings, humiliation swelling up inside him as he realized what he was doing and who he was doing it in front of. Despite his self-awareness, Hyungwon was completely unable to stop himself from peeing, and could only whine from deep in his throat. Even though he tried to avoid looking at Hoseok at all, Hyungwon watched from the corner of his eye as Hoseok stepped away from him more and more, trying to avoid stepping in the growing pee puddle. At this realization, Hyungwon shut his eyes completely, feeling pathetic and gross, but at the same time, the incredible sensation of finally being able to empty his bladder outweighing all the negative feelings, at least for now.

After several more long, heavenly seconds of peeing himself, Hyungwon’s stream of piss finally starts to slow down to a stop, and Hyungwon gasps out a few short pants, his humiliation catching up to him. Unable to control his wobbly legs, Hyungwon’s knees buckle, and he slowly drops to the ground on his knees, further soaking himself. His hands slap down onto the ground to steady himself, and Hyungwon cringes at the feeling of pee splashing up against him, too embarrassed with himself at this point to even cry.

Breathing heavily, Hyungwon stares down at the mess he’s created with half-lidded eyes, bladder starting to ache from being so empty, but at least he’d finally been able to pee. He hears shuffling from next to him, and Hyungwon squeezes his eyes shut, scared to hear what Hoseok had to say to him after his little indiscretion.

“It’s okay, Hyungwon,” Hoseok gently calls out, voice unjudging and full of carefulness. Hyungwon bites his lip, still too humiliated to look up. “Let’s just get this cleaned up, okay?” Hoseok offered, and Hyungwon feels a little guilty that Hoseok would offer to help clean up something that Hyungwon burdened him with. He finally looks up at his hyung, cheeks on fire as he blinks up at him. Hoseok shoots him a reassuring smile, reaching his hand down, offering to help Hyungwon get up.

“Don’t worry about it, it can be our little secret~” <3        


End file.
